


「toruka」每个亲友都值得被怀疑

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「toruka」每个亲友都值得被怀疑

森内觉得自己有点醉了，脑袋昏昏沉沉，可意识却又清醒无比，山下亨把他一把搂住抱到浴室的时候他还主动配合着把腿环上山下亨的腰。

 

只是剧情发展突然有点超出他的预料了。

 

山下亨把他放在洗手台上，大理石冰冷的触感让森内狠狠打了个冷颤，他觉得自己好像清醒了一点。

 

山下亨的脸色还是不太好，森内刚想说些什么却被他狠狠吻住，舌头不带丝毫犹豫地抵进来，细细地扫过上颚和牙齿后，才缠着他的舌头吸吮玩弄。

 

森内被突如其来的吻弄得有些喘不过气，他轻轻敲打着山下亨的肩示意他放开自己的动作却被山下亨无视掉，山下亨牵起他的手，从手腕顺着手臂向上啃咬着森内的颈线，然后拿起旁边的毛巾在森内手腕上死死地打了个结。

 

“喂……”

 

手臂被拉至背后森内只能不断地前倾保持平衡，山下亨捏着他的下巴交换了一个缠绵的深吻，然后低头含住了他向前挺立的乳首。

 

“嗯…啊…”

 

快感一下子汹涌而来，森内不自觉地把身体更为前倾迎合他的舔咬，喉咙忍不住发出了细微的呻吟，山下亨更快速地舔弄着那点突起，重重的吮吸和舔咬，在白皙又敏感的皮肤上留下一个个清晰的吻痕，森内仰着头承受着一波又一波的快感，身体止不住地痉挛和颤抖，呻吟声毫不理会主人的羞耻感冲破喉咙的防线。

 

山下亨恋恋不舍的放过他的乳首，抬手脱掉自己的衣服，森内低头就看到自己的胸前一片水光与斑驳的吻痕，脸上瞬间涨红一片。

 

还没等他从羞怯中反应过来，山下亨就迅速的脱掉他的裤子，一手强硬地将他屈起一边的大腿分开，埋首轻咬着他敏感又柔软的大腿内侧。手臂被绑住让森内根本没法反抗，平日几乎不与外界接触的部位被抚弄让森内一时惊慌失措，没来得及发出的惊呼尽数转变为拔高音调的呻吟。

 

“哈啊…那里…不要…啊…”

 

森内有些无措地扭动着身躯，巨大的快感折磨着他所有的感官，下意识地要合拢双腿却被强硬着重新分开接受山下亨的爱抚，只能任由摆布让身下的男人挑动自己的情欲。

 

而他涨大的性器不断摩擦着山下亨的脸颊，山下亨偏头轻轻舔过森内的前端，满意的收到了他剧烈的痉挛与噬骨的呻吟作为回应。

 

每舔一下森内的下体就涨大了几分，前端开始渗出了透明的体液，快感像是一道道高压电从下体直击大脑让不断拔高的呻吟开始染上了哭腔。他看见山下亨的指头沾有自己的透明液体，泪眼婆娑的森内立即像小动物一样把山下亨修长的手指含住轻轻地吮吸。

 

漫长又磨人的前戏并没有结束。山下亨抱住森内的后腰，侧首吻住森内的后颈，一面从洗手台的抽屉中拿出润滑剂，把挤有润滑剂的手指推进他紧致的甬道，或轻或重地按压着紧致的内壁。

 

“嗯…亨…”

 

情动的森内偏过头去吻上山下亨的嘴唇，在感受到他的甬道逐渐变得温润后，山下亨推进了第二根手指。

 

“唔啊…疼……”

 

疼痛与异物在体内不适应让森内本能抗拒，想要向后退缩却被山下亨抱住自己后腰的坚实手臂阻止甚至更加前倾，被动地接受山下亨的施虐。手腕上的布条传来了撕裂的声音，长时间挣扎和扭动让手腕火辣辣地刺痛着。

 

山下推进第三根手指时森内已经在摇着头呜咽。手指毫不留情地进出，微微曲起准确地戳中森内的敏感点，接吻的嘴唇完全挡不住他无措呻吟的泄露，频繁摩擦敏感点的快感彻底击溃了他的理智防线，他带着哭腔哀求山下亨 “山下…亨…你进来…啊…”

 

“想要我?”山下亨故作疑惑地看着森内布满泪花的大眼睛，手指依旧大力而快速地在森内身下肆虐。

 

森内咬着嘴唇颤抖着在山下亨耳边放低语气恳求“想…想要你…求你…啊……呜呜…”

 

“我们来快问快答好不好？答对了我就进来。”

 

“不要！呜…你快点进来……”森内可怜兮兮的摇着头，企图得到山下亨的同情，而山下亨只是在他头顶留下浅浅一吻，“听话，乖。”

 

“喜欢佐藤健吗？”

 

“呜…喜欢……”

 

“那你是不是也幻想过他像我这样对你？吻你？狠狠的操你？”

 

“不是的。不是这样的，Takeru只是朋友，你不要乱说！”森内有些恼怒，他恶狠狠的抬头瞪着山下亨。

 

而山下亨只是笑着，手指在森内的私处不轻不重的揉捏着，“是吗？那你想让谁这么对你？”

 

“你……”

 

“我是谁？”

 

“山下亨！你是山下亨，呜…快点…狠狠地…进来…”森内哽咽着用额头蹭着山下亨的肩膀，全身因快感控制不住地颤抖，把满脸的生理性泪水侵沾在山下亨裸露在外温度偏高的肩部皮肤。

 

“答对了，这是给乖孩子的奖励哦。”满意于森内说的话，山下亨解开自己的皮带释放出已经涨大得发疼的性器，抬起森内的一条腿放到肩膀上，摁住他的胯骨，让性器直侵森内已经被开拓过的甬道深处。

 

“啊…太深了…”

 

被巨大瞬间填满内壁的疼痛与舒服让森内失声叫了出来，后穴被深入而大力地冲撞，前端被山下亨骨节分明的大手极有技巧地揉捏着，前后灭顶的快感让森内被欲望的浪潮瞬间吞没，紧紧依靠着山下亨祈求他能带自己解脱。

 

“toru…嗯…再快点…给我…”

 

就着姿势轻易就侵犯到森内的敏感点，改变着性器的角度从各个方位快速而有力地深入肆虐森内最敏感的腺体。突如其来的加速把森内的呻吟撞得破碎不堪，带着哭腔的喊叫表明主人疼痛下无尽的欢愉。激烈的交合在下体传来淫秽的肉体撞击声与水声。

 

“呜…太多了…慢…慢点…”

 

完全失去了语言组织能力的森内所有的注意力都在自己的下身，只能靠山下亨的支撑保持平衡。越来越快的冲撞与敏感点无数次的撞击让森内的情欲达到了顶端，在山下亨手指再次抚弄过自己性器前端时哽咽着射到了他的手里。

 

山下亨重新架起森内因高潮而垂落的大腿，握住他纤细苍白的脚踝往自己更贴近的方向拖动，让性器深入到森内更紧致更温暖的体内。

 

“哈啊……太…太深了……呜呜…”

 

性器的深入几乎让森内疲软的性器再次抬头，更深入的疼痛让森内的呻吟染上更浓的哭腔，无助地呜咽着。泪眼再次蒙上了一层水光。楚楚可怜的样子连同欢愉又痛苦的呻吟更激起了山下亨施虐的欲望，紧紧抱住森内不断痉挛的身体一次又一次地大力冲撞，带着两人一起进入了情欲的地狱。

 

森内在猛烈的抽插中意乱情迷，恍惚中感到手腕上已经不堪重负的毛巾突然一松，疲惫麻木的手臂颓然垂落的瞬间，双手却被山下亨有力而温暖的掌心单手握住。身下的冲击依旧猛烈毫不退让，手上的动作却是温柔而轻缓，怕他肌肉拉伤，山下亨耐心又轻柔地紧握住森内的无力双手放回身边。

 

意料之外的举动让森内心中一暖，本能般地让还在颤抖的双臂覆上了山下亨炽热坚实的后背，指甲轻轻使力留下欢爱的痕迹，低头喘息着寻找着山下亨的嘴唇然后侧首吻上去。

 

山下亨突然一把抱起森内将他抵在浴室门板上，下半身依然坚定的进出着，姿势的转变让森内找不到着力点，身体不停向下滑着只能紧紧搂住山下亨的脖子，性器愈发深入，森内第二次达到了高潮。

 

高潮后敏感至极的感官让他不自觉地抓紧了山下亨的背。后背传来的刺痛感让山下亨更向前地嵌在森内张开的大腿里，深深吻住了他然后大力地抽插，又是数十次猛烈的冲撞后，山下亨抱紧了森内，低叹着尽数射进了森内温暖的体内。

 

短暂的休息后，山下亨抱起因激烈的情事而疲惫不堪的森内，将他带到浴缸里清理放纵情欲过后的痕迹。

 

等他收拾好一切带人回到床上，才发现森内已经睡着了，因为哭过的原因眼睛有些浮肿，手腕上还有刚才捆绑留下的印记，山下亨有些心疼又有些内疚，拉起森内的手疼惜的吻了吻。

 

“对不起。”

 

熟睡的森内可没听到这句充满诚意的道歉，于是在醒来后的第二天大发雷霆。

 

“我和Takeru是朋友！朋友！你懂不懂？就是可以一起相依为命…不对，一起开心一起玩耍的伙伴，是生而为人在这个社会上不可缺少的一部分！你懂不懂？”

 

“我懂了懂了，好好好，别生气了。”山下亨讨好的笑着一边安抚他炸毛的恋人一边替他按摩酸软的腰。

 

“看在你认错态度还不错的份上，大爷我大发慈悲这次就原谅你了，下次再这样我就真生气了！”

 

“……我该说谢谢吗？”

 

森内一句话噎在喉咙，进不去出不来，最后恼羞成怒，一脚将山下亨踹到床下。

 

“今晚别想上床了你！”

 

end.


End file.
